Blondes Have More Fun
by Feeble Pen
Summary: Just a short story where Mike tries to find out why Harvey had blond hair. Slight slash I guess. Implied rather. Or you don't even have to read it as such but just a warning.


I should be working on my other Suits fic but holy hell am I stuck haha. Wrote pretty much all of this at work :D I needed a break from my other fic. This is just a silly little story. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>He must've been staring at the computer screen for about an hour now. He could do so because he had finished his work early (if you count midnight as early) and there was no one around to spy at what had held his attention for so long. And as much as he would relish sleep the picture held him captive held him captive with it's cocky grin and enthused expression, confident eyes and blond hair. <em>Blond hair. BLOND HAIR. <em>

Harvey Specter had blond hair.

Mike was surprised when he had seen an old photograph of Harvey when he used to work for the DA. He had shoved the memory of the photo to the back of his mind because he had more pressing matters then, but now he could stare at it in all it's glory.

The curiosity was killing him. Was Harvey a natural blond and he had just dyed his hair, having to touch up the roots every so often? A funny thing to think about. Or did he just merely dye his hair in the spur of the moment, or thinking it would make him look better? If it was the latter then it definitely worked.

And so Mike thought of every possible reason as to why Harvey was blond then and a brunette now.

He had to find out. It occupied his thoughts constantly. Every chance he could he'd go to the save image on his computer or in his phone just to stare at it some more. He stared at it on his computer because the image was much larger than on his tiny phone screen. He didn't really need to look at it though. He had the image ingrained in his mind. Every detail memorized down to the last pixel. He had even found other pictures that contained a blond Harvey and had them saved also.

It was borderline obsessive. Or maybe he had crossed that line when he save the pictures on his phone. Either way he had to find out before he went mad and blew up the photograph and hung it above his fireplace.

The next morning Mike marched to Harvey's office, determined to get to the bottom of this. Upon entering though he was dissuaded by the fact that he was about to ask Harvey.

Pulling a 180, he walked right back out and towards Donna's desk.

"Hey Donna, why did Ha-"

"Ask him yourself." She quickly cut him off and continued her filing.

"But I didn't even-"

"Don't care."

Mike frowned. Why had he even bothered to try and ask her. Taking a deep breath he walked back into Harvey's office.

"Whatever excuse you have for being late, I don't want to hear it." Harvey stated, not bothering to look up from his files.

"But I wasn't even late."

"Then whatever your about to say, don't and walked away because I don't care."

Mike wasn't about to be deterred so easily.

"Why did you have blond hair?" He managed to ask.

Harvey looked up at him incredulously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said before looking back down to his paperwork.

"This says otherwise." Mike fumbled out his phone from his pocket and placed it in front of Harvey.

"Is that your background?"

Mike flushed. _Fuck. _He forgot about that.

"That's aside from the point. I have that pic so I can figure out why you had blond hair."

Harvey raised an inquisitive brow.

"And pray tell, how does that help you?"

"It-it's to find clues." Mike defended lamely.

Harvey smirked as the tables turned.

"Is that why you've been staring at your phone constantly these past few days? And why you'd practically drop your phone to hide it when I'd show up? That's a bit creepy, don't you think?"

"I look at it to cheer me up. Makes me laugh all the time."

"Except when I see you looking at your phone your not laughing. You've got this dreamy kind of look with your lids half closed and your lips slightly pursed."

"I think that's creepy." Mike gained back a bit of his confidence. "So why were you blond?"

Harvey knew Mike wasn't going to let up until he had an answer. A serious expression fell upon his face as he stood up and turned to face out the window.

Mike stiffened at the change of mood and was suddenly sorry he asked.

"I was a natural blond. A lot of people like me like that. And that was the problem. At first I liked that people underestimated me because I was a pretty face with blond hair. It gave me an advantage. But then it started getting annoying. No matter how much work I did or how many cases I won I would never be taken seriously. But the last straw was when-" his breathing hitched slightly and Mike couldn't feel any more helpless, "was when clients tried to take advantage of me because they thought I was some blond bimbo." Harvey's voice grew loud and dramatic towards the end of the sentence. And Mike felt foolish for not realizing sooner.

Harvey turned around with a sly grin, satisfied with his performance.

Mike frowned.

"Alright, I get it. You're never gonna tell me. You didn't have to take advantage of my caring side."

"You wouldn't have learned otherwise." Harvey fell into his chair gracefully.

Mike made for the door but stopped short.

"Should've stayed a blond. We have more fun." Mike smiled mischievously.

"That's quite apparent by your current lifestyle." Harvey resumed his paperwork hiding a small smile.

Mike ignored him and exited his office.

"Nice acting." Donna's amused voice sounded through the intercom.

"I learned from the best."

"Ooh, Harvey Specter learning from someone el-" Donna was cut off as Harvey clicked the intercom off. He'd have hell to pay later for doing that.


End file.
